


Birthday Brian

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Birthday, Gen, autistic!brian, brian is the birthday bitch boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: Roger bounded up to Brian, swinging an arm around his neck, pulling him down so he was crouched slightly, eye level to the blond. “Happy birthday, mate! How old are you now? 50 or something?” he said chuckling, a beer or two already in his system.Brian giggled, letting himself be manhandled. “26 but close enough for a biology major,” he said, earning himself a noogie.





	Birthday Brian

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
> Anon asked: It’s Brian’s birthday! Can we get some happy flappy autistic!bri when the boys surprise him for his birthday?

Brian’s face turns a delightful shade of pink, his fingers flicking rapidly as he walks into Roger and Freddie’s flat.

Everywhere, plastered onto the walls and hanging from the ceiling were crudely colored and cut stars and planets. There were even blobs of random colors, which he assumed were space clouds and galaxies.

In the middle of the room stood his closet friends, all yelling, “Surprise!” at him, Freddie singing it, Roger using his falsetto and John jumping awkwardly. They were holding a cake that was clearly homemade but expertly decorated with even more stars and a icing drawing of a cat, clearly made by Freddie.

Roger bounded up to Brian, swinging an arm around his neck, pulling him down so he was crouched slightly, eye level to the blond. “Happy birthday, mate! How old are you now? 50 or something?” he said chuckling, a beer or two already in his system.

Brian giggled, letting himself be manhandled. “26 but close enough for a biology major,” he said, earning himself a noogie. 

“Roger, stop harassing the birthday boy. Brian, come! Sit, sit!” Freddie beckoned, pulling out a chair from the dining table. John had set down the cake, scrambling to put the few presents next to it. It wasn’t much but it would be enough.

Brian sat on the chair, rocking excitedly. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like birthdays. There’d be sweets and friends and family. Although he wasn’t a fan of the attention. He’d survive it for the sake of getting a pair of new nifty socks. 

The boys gathered around Brian, smiling and wriggling. Birthdays were their favorite too. 

“Now! We’re here to celebrate the birthday of our tall friend here. Any last words, Brian, before we sing that miserable song?” Freddie said, a hand on Brian’s shoulder. Brian’s fingers flicked faster.

“This is quite the surprise, you all. I love the decorations! Thank you!” he said, looking up at his 3 friends.

“I made them!” Roger said, beaming. It took him all night. Because of beer. 

“I can tell!” Brian said with a snicker. Roger rolled his eyes.

Freddie waved them off, looking at Roger and John. “Ready?” he asked. John blanched. Close enough!

“1, 2, 3! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear, Brimi!! Happy birthday to you!!!” they all song, even Brian, who felt weird if he didn’t sing too. 

The worst part was over. Brian was ready to blow out the candles.But there weren’t any. “No candles?” he asked.

John giggled nervously. “Well. We did. I mean, I did have candles. But they melted in my car. Unless you’re okay with a..birthday wax disk..”

Brian snorted, shaking his head. “I’ll suffice. Thanks for trying though, Deacy.” John smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, that’s alright. Make your wish on the birthday matchstick!” Roger said, pulling out his matchbox from his pocket and lighting a stick. He held it in front of Brian, who was a little skeptical, but played along.

“Here goes nothing, I suppose,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and making a wish.

_I wish Queen will make it big..oh! And that the 4 of us stay friends forever._

He blew out the matchstick.

Everyone clapped. Brian grinned.

“Birthday Brian, you want to open gifts first or have cake? John’s mum made it,” Freddie asked, waggling his eyebrows at the last part. Ms. Deacon was known for her baking skills. She’d always make at least 3 cakes for John’s birthday because of how fast it all went.

Brian’s eyes lit up, letting out a little flap. “Cake!”

Roger yelled “Yeehaw!” rummaging for a knife. It was John’s turn to roll his eyes at Roger.

Freddie was all smiles handing everyone a plate, John getting pop from the fridge as Roger chatted up Brian about this new pub that just opened and how they all just _had_ to go afterwards.

Meanwhile, Brian was utterly content with it all. He had his friends and some tasty cake and some measly presents and they all hopefully had a future together.

He wanted to take a snapshot of the moment, just in case things turned sour.

What Brian didn’t know was that nearly 5 decades from now, he’d be on tour, in Los Angeles at a club, a white haired, beer bellied Roger sitting next to him sipping wine as music blasted. He’d flick his fingers happily when his phone vibrates, a new text message from John. ‘Happy Birthday, Bri. Wish I could be there. X’ He’d smile so wide his little vampire teeth would show.

“Come on, Birthday Brian. Let’s get on the dance floor,” Roger would say, struggling a bit to get up from his seat. Brian would follow him to the dance floor, flapping his hands once the bass started to vibrate through his core.

He’d want to take a snapshot of this moment. Just in case.


End file.
